


Double Trouble

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Nick and Brian set out to find someone to have a good time with. Their choice, while not whom they would normally pick, turns out to be one of the better ones. She's up for anything the pair want to do.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. Damn, I love them!

Nick Carter sat at a small table with his chin resting in his hand. Beside him, his best friend, Brian Littrell surveyed the room they were in. Every so often he would gesture towards a girl. And Nick would shake his head every time. They each had a drink in front of them, though neither were really drinking, maybe a sip here or there. Brian cocked his head at his blonde friend. “Are we gonna strike out tonight?”

Nick shrugged and stirred his drink with the straw in it. “Maybe,” he replied, nonchalantly.

Brian nudged him as he picked up his glass. “We can’t. This is like our only night for the next two weeks.”

Closing his eyes, Nick nodded. He knew things were about to get crazy with shows and press and everything that went with it. He wanted to be able to say they were actually going to find someone, but he wasn’t finding anyone he liked. Glancing around, he saw a girl by herself near the bar. She didn’t look like she would be their first choice in any type of tryst. She had short darker hair that was spiked and colored pink. That right there put her in a different category. Usually, they went for long-haired girls because it gave Nick something to play with. She was wearing a tight-fitting light-colored shirt that accentuated her breasts. She leaned over the bar, moving her hips slowly. Nick caught sight of her ass shaking ever so slightly in light blue jeans. Nick looked over at Brian and tipped his head towards the girl. “What if we go off the menu tonight?”

Brian looked where Nick was indicating. “Pinkie?” he asked and Nick nodded. “You sure she’d be game for it? She kinda looks like we aren’t her thing if you know what I mean.”

Nick took a long drink of his beverage and stood up. “Only one way to find out.” He walked over to the girl and slid in beside her. “Hey,” he said, flashing a grin.

She smiled at him. “Hey,” she replied.

Nick’s mind went blank except for a song lyric. “What’s a girl like you doin’ in a place like this?” he asked, hoping she didn’t catch the reference.

“Waitin’ for a guy like you, I guess,” she stated, sliding back to get a good look at him.

Nick caught his breath. “Looking for a hookup or something more?” He hoped she answered the former rather than the latter.

The girl shrugged and traced a finger over her collarbone. “I’ll take whatever and whoever comes my way.”

Nick smirked. Brian had been right, to an extent. “Come with me, then,” he said seductively and led her over to the table where Brian had been watching everything unfold.

“Hi,” she said, reaching the table and sliding into an empty chair.

Brian glanced at Nick before responding, “Hello.”

Nick slid back into his chair and looked at the girl before him. She was definitely not like any girl they would have chosen in the past. “So, we have a proposition for you,” he said as quietly as he dared in the crowded room.

“Oh?”

Brian smiled at Nick as he continued. “Yeah. You said you were looking for whatever came your way…” Nick paused a moment. “Would you be willing for a little double trouble?”

She looked from one man to the other. “As in…” she moved her index finger from one to the other. “Both of you?” She didn’t seem as shocked as some of the girls they had picked over the past few months. Nick could almost see the wheels turning her head as she mulled over what he had said. After a moment, she responded, “Where?”

Brian had a small smile on his lips as he slowly stood up. “Not here, darling,” he commented. Nick helped the girl stand up and he led her outside with Brian following close behind. They had already reserved a room under a pseudonym at a dive about a block from the bar. For what they wanted to do, they didn’t need anything fancy and they definitely didn’t need their real names attached to it either. 

Brian hurried to catch up to the pair ahead of him and slipped his hand into hers as they walked. Nick’s arm slid around her waist. As they reached the motel, Brian led them to the room and unlocked the door. He kept the light off as he pulled her inside. “No names,” he said softly, as Nick closed and locked the door behind them. He slowly backed up towards where he knew the bed was. “No expectations. No pressure. Just this, tonight.” 

The neon light outside filtered into the room through the cheap curtains blocking the window. It wasn’t enough to completely see everything, but enough to move around and not run into anything. In the darkness, Brian pulled the mystery woman near him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in, kissing her neck. He heard Nick shuffle across the floor before he felt him lean up against the pair of them. Brian slid his hands up her back underneath her shirt as she tipped her head to allow him to keep kissing her. Nick’s hands slipped around her waist. In very calculated motions, the two men each managed to slip the girl’s clothes off of her so that in a matter of seconds, she was naked between them.

Brian’s hands went to her breasts and he slowly began to massage them as Nick put his hands on her hips and slid them down her thighs. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back on Nick’s chest before reaching for the waistband of Brian’s jeans. While Brian was still kissing her neck and fondling her, she undid his jeans, releasing his erection. Her hand gripped him and he tossed his head back, sighing, before making eye contact with Nick.

The taller man nodded and reached into the pockets of his jeans, removing the condoms and lube stashed there and tossed the collection on the bed. He then slipped out of them as he watched the woman between him and his best friend dropped to her knees. Nick watched as her hand grabbed his erection while her mouth went to Brian’s. He could tell this surprised his friend, because Brian reached out and grabbed Nick’s arm and tipped his head back, sucking in his breath. After a second, Nick said, “Bro, you gotta breathe.” Brian let the breath out he had been holding and smiled at Nick. Nick smiled back. He knew it had been a while since they had had a girl take matters into her own hands. 

As she moved her mouth from Brian to Nick, Brian slowly backed away. He gave her a minute to suck on Nick before he gently pulled her to her feet. He pulled her next to him and gently slid two of his fingers inside her. She moaned, tipping her head back. Brian pulled her body closer to him as he dared a glance at Nick over her shoulder.

Nick reached down on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. Brian continued massaging her walls and watched Nick squeeze lube on his finger. Nick reached over and used his lubed finger to rub at her hole. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, “Have you ever had anal sex?”

Tipping her head back on Nick’s chest, she breathed, “Dildo or dick? Cuz I’ve done both.”

Nick dared a glance at Brian who gave him a slow nod. Nick understood what Brian was communicating and slowly slid his lubed finger into her. She groaned, not knowing how to move her body as both men thrust their fingers into her.

Brian was the first to back up and let the woman before him go. He was beyond turned on at the moment and he could tell by looking at Nick that he was as well. As Nick pulled away from her, she groaned. Brian grabbed her hands and pulled her with him as he climbed up on the bed. Brian reached for a condom as the woman with the short hair leaned over and started kissing his neck. Sliding up further on the bed, Brian managed to get the condom on and pull the woman closer to him. “Come here,” he whispered. He guided the naked woman into straddling him. Smirking up at her as she inched her way down on him, he said, “Are you ready for this?”

She ground her hips to his and slowly leaned forward. She placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, “I’m always ready for a good time.”

Behind her, Nick stripped off his shirt and grabbed a condom and the lubricant. Sliding the condom on, he squeezed a healthy amount of lubricant on his erection. He then climbed up on the bed and positioned himself behind the girl currently riding his best friend. He placed more lubricant on his hand and slid it between her cheeks. Slowly he slid his way into her. The brunette between the two blondes tipped her head back and moaned as he did this.

Brian held the woman still on him as Nick began to thrust into her. He made sure to go slow and not pull all the way out, knowing that it would be more difficult if he did. After a bit, Brian started the slow movement beneath her and she started groaning. As they continued the slow process of pleasuring her, both began to feel the pleasure within them. They took their time, listening to the moans and screams coming from her and after what felt like forever, Nick felt himself building to a climax that was going to be explosive. He ran his hands down the bare back of the woman between him and his best friend. She was slick with sweat, her head thrown back and a high pitched scream emanating from her. He didn’t need to see his friend’s face to know that he was having just as good a time as he was.

At the bottom, Brian gripped her hips as he slowly thrust into her. He was entirely turned on and could feel her body pressed against his. He knew Nick was kneeling between his legs to get to her and even though they had done this a dozen times, it still made him nervous. Was some girl going to tell on them? Was their secret safe? He pushed the thoughts aside as he heard Nick curse and groan, obviously releasing himself within the girl between them. That was pretty typical that Nick was the first to lose it. Nick pulled himself away as the girl fell completely on Brian. He slid his hands up her slick back and held her as Nick slid back a bit. Brian let her regain her composure and she carefully pushed herself up so she was straddling him again.

“Wow,” she breathed. “I’ve never done _that_ before.”

“We’re not done yet,” Brian replied, repositing his hands on her body, one going to the small of her back, the other her navel. He saw Nick slide up behind her and his hands wrapped around to grab her breasts. Slowly, Brian got her rocking back and forth on him, while Nick massaged her. The two friends made eye contact, knowing it wouldn’t take long for what they both wanted to hear. After only a few minutes of massaging her, Nick slid his right hand down her body. Snaking beside Brian’s hands, his fingers slid between her legs. Using his fingers, he carefully separated her folds and placed his fingertip on her clit. The pressure on her sensitive nub along with Brian stroking her insides caused her to scream. Both men smiled softly as Nick moved his hand and Brian felt the gush of the woman’s orgasm pouring onto him. Her walls contracted around him and he felt himself let go.

Brian let her fall on him again as she recovered from the pleasure. He felt Nick slide off the bed. After a moment, he carefully managed to get the woman to slip off to the side of him. As he moved away from her, he saw Nick getting back into his clothes. He leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman opened her eyes to look at him. “The room is already paid for. Stay the night. Thanks for the good time.” 

She rolled her head, slowly nodding. “Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes closing for a long moment. 

Brian slipped away and climbed back into his clothes before smiling at his best friend. The pair slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them, remembering to leave the card keys on the dresser. They headed out into the night, grinning broadly at their luck, knowing that the next time couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
